Octopus Wildkratticus
Octopus Wildkratticus is the 15th episode of Wild Kratts, and the 15th episode to air. Plot Summary Location: Pacific Ocean Live Action: ' '''Animation: '''Starts off with Koki and Jimmy ''air-ing out the creature power suits. Aviva reveals her working on her latest invention, the octo-pod, a deep-sea going vehicle. Suddenly, the kratt brothers appear, riding Aviva's manta rider's, saying they invented a new sport Manta-bording. Aviva warns them there not to be used in that manner, confident, martin try's it again anyway. Martin ends up losing control and hitting an iceberg, launching him into the air and into the water, snagging the creature power suit's along the way. Martin then runs into a giant pacific octopus and named him seven. Frantic, and upset, aviva exclaims they have to find the lost suit's quickly. Meanwhile, seven (after being seperated from martin and the rest) drifts down to the ocean floor, to see the power suit's drift down from above. Seven then slip's into the power suit's after being startled by a group of walrus, one of seven's arm's then reach out and touch a nearby walrus, activating the suit's. Nearby, the kratts and aviva are serching in the octo-pod for the missing suit's.They discover another octopus using in chemical ink defence against a shark. Aviva then adds an ink defence to the octo-pod. After a near shark attack, they encouter a starge octopus, a Octo-walrus! Chris exclaims that it's and undiscovered speices, and try's to take a photo of it, but ends up upseting it, and are forced to scare it off with ink defence. Later, they incounter it again, only now its an Octo-walrus-shark! unaware to the kratt brothers, the Octo-walrus touched a shark and reactivated. It chased them, barely escaping and it taking off one of the octopod arms. Aviva then add an arm regenerating feature to the octopod. Martin then encouters another octopus and discovers it amazing caumoflage, which inspires aviva to modify the octo-pod even more. They finaly end up in a deep-sea trench, were they encouter the biggest sea monster of all, an Octo-whale! seven had touch a whale, and now was bigger than ever. Martin suddenly relises that the sea monter is seven, and that he had the creature power suits. Seven then touches yet another fish, and grows ever more. The kratts and aviva know they have to deactivate seven, quickly. Aggressively, seven takes on the oct-pod, taking out one of its arms, but it just grows back. They then grab seven and make several attempts to deactivat him, but all fail. Frustrated, they make one last attempt, using all the octopus powers they discoverd while searching, finally deactivaing him, returning seven to his normal self. in the end, aviva finally forgives matin for losing the suit's. While hanging out with seven, chris discovers a octopus fossil, probably older than the dinosaurs. But chris then drops the fossil while being tossed around by aviva in the octo-pod and calls out Rev-up the octo-pod Aviva, were going back down, the three then burst out laughing. Animals '''Featured Giant Pacific Octopus, Great White Shark, Other Bowhead Whale, Walrus, Atka Mackerel, Animal Names Seven (also, Octo-walrus, Octo-shark, Octo-whale) Used Creature Powers Polar bear power (mentioned) Octopus Power (mentioned) Honey Badger power (mentioned) Key Facts and Creature Moments Quotes Well i happen to be an ace manta-rider, so there's nothing to worry about. Famous last words... ''-Martin and Aviva'' Trivia *The only time you see the Octopus Power suit's, in a flash back by Koki and Jimmy in the beggining. Gallery octopus.wildkratts.01.PNG octopus.wildkratts.02.PNG octopus.wildkratts.03.PNG octopus.wildkratts.05.PNG octopus.wildkratts.06.PNG octopus.wildkratts.07.PNG octopus.wildkratts.08.PNG octopus.wildkrtts.04.PNG octopus.wildkratts.09.PNG Wild.kratts.sharktopuz..png octopus.wildkratts.011.PNG octopus.wildkratts.014.PNG octopus.wildkratts.015.PNG octopus.wildkratts.014.5.PNG octopus.wildkratts.016.PNG octopus.wildkratts.017.PNG octopus.wildkratts.018.PNG octopus.wildkratts.019.PNG octopus.wildkratts.020.PNG octopus.wildkratts.022.PNG octopus.wildkratts.23.PNG octopus.wildkratts.025.PNG octopus.wildkratts.024.PNG octopus.wildkratts.026.PNG Category:Season 1